dreamsedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Symae
"''Of course if they looked at her Arch Executive Degree from Ordos University they would know she was more than qualified for the job. ''But look at me now." '' ''- Aura to herself Aura Symae 'is a major character in The Dream's Edge Series. She is a politician from Minidran's High Council Seats. She currently sits on the Research and Development Committee along side the Species and Tonic Trafficking Committee. She was elected in 707SL. Biography Early Life ''Home sat on the lake side, a small town up the mountainside next to it. Three little islands with a tree each sitting out on the lake, as if bathing for the summer sun. ''-Aura thinking about her home'' '''Aura was born on the planet Mindiran in 672SL which was soon after the end of the Bujar-Pocket Conflict. When she was just a few months old her mother took her to her possible father whom took her in kindly. She had been raised on The Eurn Estate and even was considered for full adoption by her father. () her mother stayed as well as a model within Astohn. Aura found comfort with her two younger sisters Iylane and Candia. This did not happen without consequence as her Step-Mother () Duol-Eurn felt as though her daughters could be overlooked by the growing beauty of Aura. She had been placed into public school in Astohn which she started her friendship with Oselly Toom at the age of six. She would continue with her development to teenage years in which she began to experiment with boys and she often times ended up in trouble with them. One important one that she understands is when she was fifteen her boyfriend () () took a trip to the center isle on the lake next to Astohn. They swam and made out until she accidentally stepped her bare feet onto a Quordo Stone. She woke up the next day with a head ache. () had carried her to the boat and taken her back to the estate. Her step mother () insisted that she be punished and she was by not being able to go onto the isle or to be on her own for a month. Adulthood Around 689SL her claimed father died of age and her step mother had been forced by his will to allow the estate ten percent go to Aura and to take care of (). Because it didn't require her to take care of Aura just merely provide her with income. It only took a few months before she took off on her own. She got accepted to Ordos University and her inheritance paid for the college with a few loans taken out. She heard that her younger half-sister Iylane had been accepted to Mindiran Planetary Conservatory for her great ability with the Ondiyel. He took one break to head back to Mindiran and watch a concert in which she met up with her sister and her Mindirian friends. At Ordos Aura started as an underside major until she took a Political Understanding course with Professor () (). She took a great liking to the subject and declared her major and put herself as an part time intern for an Ordosi Political Campaign. While above Ordos she dated several guys, some Chief Executive Degrees some even Chemist whom she had found very interesting. Her good friend Oselly Toom was also at Ordos and began an Chief Sentient Understanding Degree known as a CSUD. Ordos played a huge part in Aura's life as it set her political beliefs, integrity and flare that did not come out often.